24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:The Situation Room/December 2006 Archives
This is the Archives of The Situation Room discussions from December 2006. See also the Archives Directory. The last thread started in December is listed here at the top, with the others chronologically following. Music I think the page could be a lot better if we added a music player. We could use Sean Callery's music from the 24 soundtrack. This is just a request but I really think it would intrigue 24 fans. --JackBauer24 20:00, 22 December 2006 (UTC) : Is that even possible with wiki programing?--CWY2190 21:45, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I wouldn't know. I suppose it could happen if a "music" page was created and a code was put in. You should ask someone who sort of runs the place.--JackBauer24 23:37, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I don't really like the idea unless we rerout it to a different page or something. Possibly put an option on whether or not we want music in the background, but not like put on every page and without option, because I listen to my music on here and I feel that 24 music, however awesome it is, might become redundant. --BauerJ24 04:23, 27 December 2006 (UTC) I completey dislike music playing on webpages. Call me old-school.--Wydok 22:00, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Ya it is possible because I think there is a way to put html into a wikimedia wiki. Using it, you can put in a media player right into the page. If that doesn't work then just host the music remotely and provide a link on the music page. --12.201.27.234 04:33, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Lostpedia.com has managed to embed Youtube videos 87.194.8.35 19:20, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Categorizing Images I think it might be a good idea to start catagoring images. But what catagories should made to keep consistency? Probably catagories like: * Characters * Living Characters * Deceased Characters * Day 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Characters (separate catagory for each) * Day 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Screenshots (screenshots taken and put in episode guides * Jack Bauer and catagories for other major characters and so on. Do you think there are good reasons to do this, or would it be a giant waste of time?--CWY2190 01:04, 12 December 2006 (UTC) : It makes no difference to me in the least. However, only the first word of each title should be capitalized, unless it's a proper name. "Living characters," "Deceased characters," "Day 3 characters," etc. --Proudhug 01:16, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Non-named Characters I was thinking that our next project could be creating a page that lists all the characters that dont have names where an article can be written about them. I was thinking doing it by season. First of all, note that I suck at wiki markup language. So I hacked and mended the template from the list of articles on the season pages. Here is an example in my sandbox of the first episode. I'm sure someone who knows what they are doing could create a template to go by that makes it look better. These actors all got credits by speaking/and or acting in this show, but don't have articles because they wernt given a name. It's hard to make an article about someone credited as "Terrorist" since more than a handful of people have. What do you think?--CWY2190 03:28, 8 December 2006 (UTC) AL